


Totally reasonable

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (That's the prompt), (but i mean we all know she's a trans girl don't be fucking stupid), (for the record the fact that she's trans isn't mentioned in the piece?), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chabashira Tenko Respects Women, Cheek Kisses, Chihiro Is A Woman, College AU, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, MTF Fujisaki Chihiro, Non-Hope's Peak AU, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Girl Fujisaki Chihiro, late-night, pillow forts, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Briefly it crosses Chihiro’s mind to wonder who could possibly be at her door at this hour, but by the time the thought even occurs to her she’s already halfway to the door, pulling a large black hoodie (that smells like cigarettes which means it was proooobably her friend Mondo’s at one point or another… she should talk to him about the smoking habit, if his boyfriend hasn’t already) over her head and undoing the locks. Sure, theoretically it could be some crazy person here to kill her, but there’s pretty tight security around the dorms. Most likely it’s her friend Leon or something, coming to bum homework off of her. What a legend, that guy is.The door swings open; Chihiro catches it snug in her palm and looks up into the grass green eyes of her friend Tenko.---Chihiro gets a late-night visitor to her dorm room.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Fujisaki Chihiro
Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	Totally reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day twenty nine! the prompt is "pillows"

Chihiro sifts through the channels on her television. Her dorm room is small, only really has room for a bed, a mini fridge, and of course the bathroom, but it’s perfectly cozy. She doesn’t need anything else considering that there’s a dining hall on campus. Besides, if she wanted a bigger room, that would mean getting a roommate. And while Chihiro isn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, she flourishes in solitude. Not in the way that she hates people, more just because she’s an introvert, and needs time to herself to recharge. People can be exhausting!

There’s nothing good on TV right now. Chihiro settles for watching an infommercial about a lamp. It’s the kind of thing she’d disassociate to, typically. In fact she’s strongly considering allowing herself to do so (her homework is all completed so there’s really nothing stopping her!) when all of a sudden there is a sharp knock on her door.

Briefly it crosses Chihiro’s mind to wonder who could possibly be at her door at this hour, but by the time the thought even occurs to her she’s already halfway to the door, pulling a large black hoodie (that smells like cigarettes which means it was proooobably her friend Mondo’s at one point or another… she should talk to him about the smoking habit, if his boyfriend hasn’t already) over her head and undoing the locks. Sure, theoretically it could be some crazy person here to kill her, but there’s pretty tight security around the dorms. Most likely it’s her friend Leon or something, coming to bum homework off of her. What a legend, that guy is.

The door swings open; Chihiro catches it snug in her palm and looks up into the grass green eyes of her friend Tenko.

“Oh! Chabashira!” Chihiro smiles on instinct, but the expression fades a little when she notices a hot red bruise on Tenko’s cheek. It looks painful; Tenko’s eye is slightly swollen. Chihiro swallows hard. Tenko has never been anything but super kind to her, but she still doesn’t think that coddling will be particularly appreciated. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Not really,” thankfully, Tenko sounds… normal. Tired, and a bit abashed, perhaps; her expression reflects embarrassment, and her bangs are scattered, tangling in her long eyelashes and falling into her eyes, but she smiles at Chihiro. It seems like moving her face so much would hurt a bit, but if Tenko feels that way, it doesn’t show in her expression. “Just got into a fight with a dumb boy.”

“Ah,” Chihiro rests her elbow against the door frame, mulling over Tenko’s words. “Seems… reasonable.”

“He was being a pig!” Tenko bursts out. Chihiro raises her eyebrows, fortunately used to Tenko’s outbursts. “Perving after Tsumiki! Tenko couldn’t let that fly!”

A lot of guys perve after Mikan. Chihiro finds herself wishing often that she could be as strong as Tenko is so that she could beat them up too. With that in mind, she decides not to comment (or question) any further. Instead she nods her head, as this to her is totally reasonable. “Okay, well,” she hesitates. “Do you want me to look at that bruise? It looks painful.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Tenko shakes her head, black braids flying around. Chihiro catches a whiff of her shampoo. It smells like cherries. “Tenko will be fine. Bruises make her look tough!” She flexes one of her biceps and Chihiro finds herself laughing. Her smile remains plastered to her face at the grin that Tenko shoots her way. (Tacked on top of the smile is a rush of heat to her cheeks, and a heavier thudding of her heart, but Chihiro chooses to ignore those things.) “But, she was wondering if she could crash at Fujisaki’s for the night.”

“That’s right,” Chihiro hums. “You live off campus, don’t you?” Tenko lives in an apartment with her friend Kaede about half a mile away from the university. It’s not so far, but it is pretty late, and after getting into a fight, it’s understandable that Tenko wouldn’t want to make the trip. Chihiro steps back, opening the door wider to let Tenko in. “Okay! There’s not a lot of room, but we can make a pillow fort!”

“A pillow fort?” Tenko seems to contemplate her words. “Tenko hasn’t made one of those since middle school.”

“Then I’ll get to impress you with something other than my programming skills,” Chihiro grins, locking the door behind Tenko and turning to her closet, where all her spare blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals are kept. If there is anything that Chihiro has in excess, it’s blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.

Softly, Tenko says, “You’re constantly impressing Tenko,” and though Chihiro hears her, she can’t stop herself from swiveling her head wildly in Tenko’s direction, her eyebrows shooting upwards.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Tenko says quickly, waving her hands. “Tenko didn’t say anything.”

Chihiro nods, and hides her face in the closet for a moment to disguise her blush.

Despite not having a lot of experience, Tenko is excellent at making pillow forts. Chihiro is better, clearly, but everyone has things to learn. The space is crammed with pillows and stuffies, and will probably be way too hot in the morning, but for now Chihiro turns off the lamp in her room and they crawl under the blankets, looking at each other in the pink glow of Chihiro’s night light.

She’s never been this close to Tenko before. It seems like Tenko is sort of… radiating heat. Her smile is radiant, and her green eyes are very soft in the gentle light produced by the night light. Chihiro for sure does not regret purchasing that thing.

Tenko leans back into the squish of one of Chihiro’s larger pillows. “Thank you for letting Tenko stay here, Fujisaki.”

“You can call me Chihiro, if you want,” Chihiro whispers in return. When Tenko looks at her, her eyes are wide, and Chihiro’s heart pounds, but she doesn’t stop herself from leaning forward to kiss Tenko delicately on the cheek, and then, when Tenko doesn’t stop her, on the lips.

(Before they fall asleep, hours later, wrapped up in pillows and also each other’s arms, Tenko says that Chihiro can call her by her given name in kind.)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know i had to write these two. man i love them so fucking much
> 
> i also really like writing chihiro she's babey and them's just the facts
> 
> (for the record: i respect all pronoun usage for chihiro. if you like chihiro as a cis guy, good on ya. as an enby? i love and support you. trans girl chihiro is my favourite though no cap)
> 
> uhm uhm uhm idk chihiro deserves... a gf! and it's just The Tea
> 
> i should say something since today is the last day of femslash feburary (well actually it's the eighteen for me rn but it'll be the twenty ninth when i post this)
> 
> i had a lot of fun this month writing these!!! it gave me the opportunity to explore a lot of characters who i've not written very much before, and relationships i hadn't thought about very much, and also just the chance to show how much of a fucking lesbian i am. wlw relationships Do Not get enough love in fandoms and that's a massive disservice because they are genuinely so good and we are so absolutely fucking real
> 
> like i mean it if all you have to say about wlws is that we're soft, or that we're here to have solidarity with mlms? bro i am literally going to kill you we do not exist to support men jfc it's not that hard to understand aalksdfj you're the worst all of you
> 
> i'm for sure excited to get back to writing my regular content and like, not,,, uploading daily? but y'know. this has been swag epic as fuck my bros. this writing challenge was literally the most fun thing i've done in ages and i didn't get burnt out this time so that's phenomenal
> 
> i love you guys. i love all the wlws out there who read these works. ty for following these pieces, stay strong lesbians >;3


End file.
